Mobile consumer electronics (CE) applications and games are designed to operate upon consumer electronics devices and mobile devices, such as cell phones, PSPs and personal digital assistants (PDAs). Consumer electronics devices have relatively limited resources when compared to desktop computers and popular game boxes. For example, a consumer electronics device may have less memory, a lower processor speed, and lower quality graphics when compared with a desktop computer or a game box.
As such, these mobile CE applications and games are developed to use fewer system resources, such as memory and processor bandwidth, than their computer and game box-based counterparts. By being developed to use fewer system resources, the mobile CE applications and games function at an acceptable level within the relatively limited resources of a consumer electronics device.